The present invention relates to leaching chambers.
A leach field is used to disperse a fluid into the ground. The fluid is typically effluent from a septic tank. The leach field includes a series of leaching chambers, coupled in series and buried in the ground. A pipe conveys the effluent from the septic tank to the leach field, where the effluent spreads through the series of chambers that are oftentimes coupled end to end. Each chamber has perforated side walls and an open bottom through which the effluent escapes to be absorbed into the surrounding soil.
Each chamber must support the weight of the soil above it, along with anything resting on the soil, such as a vehicle. Therefore, the chamber walls are typically corrugated to increase weight bearing strength.